Gabriel
Gabriel is a main protagonist of Gabriel's Descent. She is the archangel sent to earth to save her kind from imprisonment at the hands of humanity, however, she herself is caught and cuffed by the Darker Light Trading Group, where she is subsequently sold to Eisuke Ichinoma . Background Gabriel, unlike all other angels, was not made completely from scratch, but rather was born of the turbulance in space that existed when Michael and Lucifer were formed. Therefore, many angels believe she was an unfortunate accident. Being born of two such different energies, she has often been imagined to be insane or bipolar. However, she's always been level headed and loving to her father, making her the ideal choice for the messenger of heaven. Humans have over the years imagined her as both male and female, although she says she prefers the female form. Synopsis First Arc Gabriel first appears as the highlight of the Lighter Dark Trading Company's underground black market auction. Despite being locked in an angel sealed gold cage she begins attacking the bars, ultimately resulting in nothing. It does, however, attract the attention of the companies owner, Eisuke, who decided to place a bid on a whim. Due to Gabriel not being docile like most angels are expected to be, she is overlooked by most and Eisuke ultimately wins her for the amount of $20 million. Upon arriving at the Ichinoma manor house, Gabriel is told she won't be able to leave the premises and she immediately turns to do so. In an attempt to assert his dominance, Eisuke tries t use her cuff against her. However, all she recieves is the equivilant of a slap on the cheek, to which she immediately turns the other cheek to him, trying to goad him into doing it again. He ultimately doesn't, saying it's not worth the effort. Gabriel spends a few days sulking in her cage, until Soryu Oh and Eisuke walk past one day. Eisuke questions Gabriel about the appearance of Marou and Berith, whom she claims she hadn't even noticed had appeared. Gabriel talks a little with Soryu and tells him her name, which seems to make Eisuke angry, since she hadn't told him her name yet. She spends several days watching Eisuke, still refusing to preform songs or dance for any of his guests, claiming it's too demeaning. She does however always talk with his lady guests whenever he leaves them alone for even a moment. At first he thinks this is good, but he quickly discovers she is sagotaging his efforts by either telling them he is thinking of settling down, something he never wants, or telling them about his true nature. In an angry outburst he tortures her with the cuff, although her reactions are surprising mild for the amount of anger he directs at her, something that angers his further. He confines her to her cage for the next week, in which time she meets and scars Flynn sending him to do something unspecified. Gabriel finds herself able to leave her cage one day without an explanation and she simply takes it in stide, immediately taking the oppurtunity to appear at a corporate gathering Eisuke is having in one end of the house. Instead of destroying the meeting as she had been, she sits quietly off to one side and brushes her hair while carefully watching the proceedings. She then discovers the LDTC board of directors have no problem with discussing their business in front of her, although she notes Eisuke is uncomfortable about doing so. Personality Gabriel is mostly a cold character, refusing outright to participate in anything anyone else around her finds fun, instead preferring to stand off to one side and observe. Despite this, on several occasions she has mentioned a need for her to be connected to people. She is shown to get angry and violent surprisingly fast for an angel, even throwing furniture randomly about the Ichinoma residence. However, she refused to raise a hand to a human, even Eisuke after he manages to used her cuffs inscription to slap her. Relationships Michael Gabriel often hints that while she respects Michael as a superior, she doesn't agree with his way of doing things. She spends very little of her time looking for him, unlike her five other siblings. Lucifer Despite Lucifer's fall from grace Gabriel often talks of Lucifer fondly, even referring to him as 'Lu-Lu'. If anything she seems to regard him as a misled younger sibling, rather then a villan. Jophiel speculates that this is because she is partially made of the same energy as him. Marou and Berith Gabriel is constantly accompanied by the two cherubim Marou and Berith, who she seems to take no notice of. She claims this is because they are cherubim, and they exist to keep things running around her. Eisuke Ichinoma Gabriel resents Eisuke for buying her, but at the same time in compelled by her angellic instinct to save him from his selfish lifestyle and ways. She dedicates a large amount of her time driving away visitors Eisuke brings to the house, in particular the ladies that attempt to sleep with him in the hopes he will fall for them. Soryu Oh Eisuke's closest friend and silent confidant to Gabriel. Soryu enjoys Gabriel's company and she seems to not mind him being around, remarking on occasion that he seems to be a 'surprisingly pure' soul. She and him would spend hours sitting in the one corner of the garden she was allowed in without speaking. She said it was the most comfortable friendship she had at Eisuke's house. Ryan The demi-angel counterpart to Gabriel. Without his presence she is unable to fully utilise her spiritual energy. He, along with Roberto, went missing some time before Gabriel was sold at the Darker Light Trading Company's auction. She is determined to find him again. Roberto The only half-angel survivor of Gabriel's most fierce battle against Lucifer before humanity began to enslave angels and demons. She was seperated from him some time before finding her way into the Darker Light Trading Group's auction. She is determined to find him again. Flynn The newest scarred soul taken on by Gabriel, she has been utilising him to do chores that would require her to leave Eisuke's presence, something which her cuff doesn't allow her to do. Although he cannot return the power she has given him, she often expresses her gratitude to him for taking on her energy. Appearance Gabriel is short by angel standards, standing equal in height to Eisuke. Her most notable feature is her heterochromia iridum, making her left eye brown and her right eye blue. It sets her apart from other angels who don't suffer from physical deformation of any kind, and given her position as one of the original seven angels it's considered a side-effect of the way she was brought into being. She is very self conscious of it, hiding her blue eye from sight behind her hair whenever possible. She generally wears furisode as instructed by Eisuke although she detests the things, disliking the lack of movement they allow. Whenever possible she rips them along the side and makes the sleeves shorter to compensate for this. Gabriel's wings are red, with each feather tipped in gold. She has a total of 147 pairs of wings, but has never had need to show more then three sets of wings at a time. Abilities Given the vast amounts of spiritual energy Gabriel has stored in her wings she is unable to directly use all of her own energy without potentially killing herself. To compensate for this she uses the Scarred Soul, which has led to her being known as the 'Angel Maker'. Scattered Soul The Scarred Soul technique allows Gabriel to find the scars in half-angel's souls and adhere her own soul to these. By doing this she is able to give the half angel temporary ownership of several wings worth of spiritual energy. The bearer of this scar is then able to mould this energy in a way that is specific to their own soul, creating innumerable possibles for spiritual powers, that Gabriel can then channel back to her, through the demi-angel Ryan. Once the half-angel who molds her energy for her dies she loses the abilities they afforded her, but regain the raw energy. Living #Ryan - The Channel #Roberto - Petals #Flynn - Ice and Heat Deceased #William - Ice #Edward - Heat #Keith - Strength #Joshua - Chains #Glenn - Projectiles Dance of One Thousand Petals Using the five wings of energy Roberto molds for her Gabriel can summon a whirlwind of rose petals and transform them into sharp knife-like objects to strike her opponents at far range. She considers it one of her strongest abilities and will therefore only use it in dire need. The Frozen Ballroom Using the four wings of energy molded by William, and now Flynn, she can freeze objects at will, as well as create object from the water in the air and utilise them in a fight. Burning Resolution Using the four wings of energy molded originally by Edward, now by Flynn, she is able to alter the temperature of her surroundings and even create powerful winds. Trivia *Gabriel's favourite food is angel food cake, because Roberto made her believe at one point it was the only food angel's were meant to eat on earth *She is not bothered by her traditional depiction as a man, saying there is nothing wrong with being a man. *She is touchy about people not knowing who she is, and believes everyone should have at least heard of her at some point. She claims this isn't because she wants recognition for herself, but actually because it means people are forgetting God. Quotes *(to Eisuke) I only put up with you because I'm going to save you. *(regarding Marou and Berith) They have no presence really, I don't know how you expect me to know that they are there...